This invention concerns the field of light alloy rims for car wheels and, in particular, the covering of at least one visible part, that is, the front, of alight alloy rim with an element in stainless steel in order to increase the value and improve the appearance.
There already exist covering elements for light alloy rims for car wheels in a different material, such as stainless steel, These elements are generally limited to the outer area of a rim and are fastened to the rim by means of additional fixtures, which are awkward and liable to work loose, with the risk that the cover will become detached as a result of contact with a pavement or similar, as may easily happen during a parking maneuver.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.
One of the aims of this invention is to propose and produce a light alloy rim equipped with a covering front element in stainless steel, fixed in place with an innovative mechanical means, without the use of glue or other additional means, but, nevertheless, held there permanently and securely.
Another purpose of this invention is to supply a light alloy rim with a covering element that covers the whole front part, from the outer edge to the centre hub.
A further aim of the invention is to supply a light alloy rim with a circular covering element that covers, an outer ring of the rim itself.
These aims are achieved by applying a covering element in stainless steel to at least one part of the front surface of a rim, folding at least an outer part of the covering element over an outer external edge of the rim and folding down, by means of upsetting or chamfering, the outer margin of the covering element behind a circular undercut, located around the outer external edge.
The covering element may extend from the outer edge as far as the centre hub of the rim, or be restricted to the most external border or ring of the front of the wheel. In any case, the external seaming line of the element is hidden, invisible from the front of the rim.